


Christmas Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fleur surprises Bill on Christmas morning.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for their 2nd Annual Holiday Drabbles and Drawbles Challenge

 

Fleur watched as Bill unwrapped the book of baby names she had bought after her visit to the Healer. She hadn't told him about that visit and this gift was her way of surprising him. She wanted to give him a memory of their last Christmas together. The rest were going to be much different and she could not be more excited.   
  
He stared at the book for a moment before opening the cover and reading the words that she wrote on the first page in everlasting ink, the three words that would change their lives forever. 

 

_I am pregnant_.


End file.
